


Goodnight My Love

by liveinink



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinink/pseuds/liveinink
Summary: Adaar enjoys a peaceful moment with Cassandra after the Breach is closed.
Relationships: Female Adaar/Cassandra Pentaghast, Female Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Goodnight My Love

It was a gentle night. Serene. Still. Quiet. Nikka lay comfortably in her bed, running one hand languidly through Cassandra’s hair. Cassandra had become engrossed in a book, and was still up reading, though Nikka didn’t mind. She loved how engaged Cassandra was in her books, how much joy she gained from them. It was utterly adorable. And some of the books were really quite good. Not all. But a fair number. 

So Nikka laid with her eyes close, Cassandra resting her head on her shoulder, and everything, finally, right in the world. For now at least. They’d closed the Breach. Corypheus was gone. They had time. 

So Nikka couldn’t help but smile to herself. What more could she ask for?

Well, if she was being honest, there was a future she dreamed of. She did have hopes and desires. But a significant number of them focused on the woman laying in her arms. So really, everything was just as it should be. No need to rush.

“What is it?” Cassandra’s voice broke Nikka from her reverie.

“What?”

“You sighed.”

“Did I?” Nikka hadn’t noticed.

“Yes.” Cassandra looked away from her book. “Contentedly, I think.”

“You’d be right.”

“I’m glad you’re happy.” Cassandra turned to face Nikka. “I’m glad you’re here, and whole, and alive.”

“That got seriously rather suddenly.”

“Don’t make jokes. I feared for your life days ago, I’m allowed to celebrate your safety.” 

“Certainly.” Nikka said. “But you don’t have to fear for me anymore.”

“We both know that’s not true. I will always worry about you. I love you”

The corner of Nikka’s lips quirked up into a ghost of a smile.

“And I you. But right now, here, in this moment we are safe. There are no burdens on our shoulders just yet. Let’s not get too weighed down by what has been or will be.”

Cassandra continued to hold Nikka’s gaze for a moment longer before letting out a sigh.

“You’re right. Let us simply enjoy each other's company for tonight.”

“Agreed.” Nikka smiled. “And you have not yet told me if the princess and the knight get together.”

“Oh, it is awful!” Cassandra picked her book up again. “The cultists have captured the knight...”

Nikka listened intently with a smile never fading from her face. Maker, how she loved this woman. And now she could finally look forward to the future unhindered. Joyful possibility swelled in her chest. 

If the world had any further obstacles to place in her path, she felt certain she could meet them now. Whatever doubts may have been, wiped away with recent victory. They saved the world. Surely nothing worse then what they already faced would come their way. 

“But it is growing late, and this is probably a good place to stop for tonight.” Cassandra closed her book, and set it aside.

Nikka let Cassandra cuddle further into her. 

“Comfortable?” Nikka kissed the top of Cassandra’s head.

“Yes, thank you.” Nikka could hear the smile in Cassandra’s voice. “Goodnight, Nikka.”

“Goodnight, my love.”


End file.
